Daybreak Deity
by MissBesanii
Summary: I am the first human to ever be genetically modified, my features are perfected for persuasion. My current mission; to learn of new trainee Paul's intentions and change them if need be. Ikarishipping with a twist. Read more to understand.
1. Chapter One : Secretive Rivalry

Hahaa, so I kinda came up with a short-fic for Ikarishipping that I couldn't resist writing.  
Can you tell I'm a huge Ikarishipper yet? This is my fourth one, but it won't be as long as _Fit To Buss._ Sorry!  
(Don't worry,_ Come What May_ is being updated soon! Promise!)

Just to point out, this with be a first person fanfiction, with two points of view; _Paul_ and _Dawn.  
Paul _is written in italics whereas _Dawn _is not.

* * *

Daybreak Deity

Chapter One - Secretive rivalry.

This world is a masculine world. The female half of the species suffers to fight for freedom of choice, power and respect.

I am female; I am created with a difference. I have something no male can have; influence. I am the first human to be genetically modified to be perfectly able to use the power of persuasion.

Of course, I look nothing like my 'father.' My personality is moulded to his preferences though. I have features like my mother, but I am daintier; small, petite. So I look breakable, an illusion of vulnerability gives me the upper hand when 'begging.'

My 'father' calls me his greatest creation; I am a very clever experiment. He's had other experiments that have backfired, but he finally realised a daughter will never lose loyalty. I will never go against my father's plans, he gave me life; I shall do everything in my power to repay him for such a gift.

There's a new arrival in the team, I have been informed of his potential.

"He's an excellent battler, very strong too. I've had a report on everything we could find on him though, and he has weak links with Team Galactic." Father speaks very quietly, but my senses are very sensitive. "Weak or not, I still don't know whether I can trust him."

I understood, I bowed my head and spoke clearly; "You want me to check it out?"

He smiled at me, nodding ever so slightly. "His name is Paul," he clicked into his touch-keyboard lightly and a picture flashed up on the large screen behind him. The boy was my age; he had purple hair and the deepest purple eyes in a shade I cannot describe. It wasn't the colour that attracted me to the eyes, I was more interested in the emotion they portrayed, and that was nothing.

Years of lessons in Psychoanalysis show me that there is no trace of anything but cold, hard nothingness. My body tingled with the rare sensation of excitement at such a challenge.

"My boundaries are?"

"Don't kill him if he refuses," yes, I have been known to do so when people are too stubborn for their own good, or they just don't meet my standards, "he's far too valuable. You can always persuade him otherwise." Father instructed fiercely in his calm voice. He need not be firm; I always do as he asks.

I turned to exit, but stopped when I noticed his hand flicker to call me to stop. I did so immediately. "He's not going to be easy, Dawn. He shows no emotion at all, I don't think he'll crack under your usual techniques."

Yes, my name is Dawn. To the average person, it would be just a sweet name for a Daddy's girl. My specific reason is that I am the beginning of my father's vision. I am merely the beginning of Team Rocket's day of power.

I smiled; "I do enjoy a challenge. Do not worry, no willpower is unbreakable."

* * *

_Every feature on her face is beyond beautiful; they fit together on her tiny perfection of a face. If I knew how to show any emotion but anger, my eyes would sparkle her reflection. _

_The mask of coldness on her face attracts me to her too; she glared at me in a way that sent shivers down even my spine. _

_Of course I had been warned of her. That's why I'm here. I am the best at cracking organisations, I have next to no details about me and emotions are not something I allow myself to be swallowed up in. No-one compares to me with emotive control, not even this blue haired perfection stood in front of me._

_I made sure I gave her a look of interest, checking her curves were as voluptuous as I'd been told. If I'd have allowed myself the pleasure of feeling such an emotion, I would have been besotted with her. _

_Her eyes did not rest on me for very long, she scanned through this group of imbeciles Team Rocket have acquired and found the trainer. He straightened and cowered away from her as she strode over, but her face switched into a cute smile that made me nauseous. She obviously didn't realise I'd been watching her face when she was scowling; she is not as subtle as I'd been told. _

"_I need to borrow a trainee; I can't carry a box that Daddy has just brought me. Is that okay?" Her sickening voice was very cleverly played, I had to hand it to her; she's a fantastic actress. _

_The victim of her charade turned blood red in the face, his voice stammering as he spoke; "Sure, Ma'am; take whichever one you deem fit." _

_Her smile widened and her eyes glistened with false gratitude; "Oh, thank you!" _

_It was very fortunate that I happened to sit closest to the door; I did not need training from someone of a lower standard than me, so I sat as far away possible. She stopped in front of me, all eyes watching her as she clasped her hands in front and tilted her head 'sweetly'; "Would you be so kind to help me?"_

_I rose slowly, allowing my lips to upturn and I nodded; "Certainly." _

_I followed her out of the room after burning under envious eyes and let her lead the way to wherever this box was. The timing was perfect; I could finish my mission in record timing. Their strongest weapon would be down and we'd be able to wipe them out. _

_As I toyed with ideas of torture for this girl, I was interrupted by her turning around to look at me. She smiled again; "You probably don't know me, I'm Dawn; the boss' daughter. I don't get to go out much so I like to meet new people."_

_Clever story._

"_I'm Paul, and you probably won't find me very interesting." I said monotonously. _

_It did not work as I'd hoped, she did not flicker an ounce of intimidation like most people do in my presence. Instead her eyes widened in 'awe'; "You look quite fascinating, actually. I heard Daddy talk of you, he says you're a good battler, is that true?"_

_I fought the urge to vomit and took control of my emotions as I replied; "I've had a fair bit of practice."_

"_Modest and handsome." She smiled even more, this time a little more flirtatiously. Obviously this is her approach to delve into my mind. The blush was pretty convincing, but I knew its motives; to attract and draw attention to her features. "I'm lucky I picked you." She winked quickly and subtly, her body slightly leant towards me._

_I took the time to think through my options; I could take her out now and be done with it or I could bide my time and play her game. Of course she won't be easy, but I can soon make her a mere pawn on Galactic's chessboard._

_I do enjoy a challenge._


	2. Chapter Two : Settling Secrets Silently

I'm ever so sorry for deserting this for a while, I have a lot going on at the moment.  
Nanowrimo being one of them, but I am already past halfway with that so I should be fine.  
So I thought you'd like to see some more of this, and I keep getting this idea buzzing in my head and annoying me. The only way I can stop that is to write it down.  
Only then I get another stupid idea... I shall forever be enslaved to writing...

* * *

Chapter Two – Settling secrets silently.

For an average person, this boy was astonishing in looks. It was not a face to forget, but I would not be so disloyal to question my father's intentions.

He lifted the box with ease, even though I had made sure it was heavy enough for it to look too much for me. I made a mental note; he's already trained.

I could not use that as solid evidence, it did not directly lead to his Team Galactic link accusations.

"Wow, now I _know _I made the right choice." My giggle was pitch perfect in sickly sweetness, yet I saw the way he grimaced at it. I made some adjustments on my tactics; less on the sweet, more on the flirting.

As if that was too difficult to do to a face like his.

I kept my tone casual from then on; "This way, please." I led him to my room, where the box containing a Pokeball healing machine was to be taken.

He followed me silently, trying to figure me out, I guessed. I didn't need to look at him to know he was concentrating; I am not easy to understand. Even my own father struggles with my growing complexity.

"Where?" He made an effortless grunt and I pointed to an empty shelf.

I walked over to my aqua-dispenser and poured a glass for him, it would be a reason to keep him with me so I could analyse him some more.

"You're stronger than you look." I offered the glass to him, a friendly smile touching the edge of my lips. He took it politely and sipped it, not once taking his eyes off me.

Now was my time to lure him in a little.

"You can stay here for a little while, to rest. I bet that exhausted you! You won't show it though, right?" I giggled playfully, sitting on my bed carefully. I crossed one leg under the other, the other stretched out casually. I propped myself up with my hands behind me. Body language was a very simple way to put my message across, and males respond to it more than any other form of communication.

He hesitated obviously, so I smiled reassuringly; "They won't bother you. They know you're with me."

"I was more worried about your father, actually." He looked back at me, for a second I couldn't respond. I was far too intrigued by his lifeless eyes, which I could only compare to that of a lifeless person's.

I snapped back out of my thought with a sharp reminder of my mission; "Daddy won't say anything, I'll tell him you were with me."

Again, he flinched at the pathetic synonym for 'father.' My façade of defencelessness was subtle and effective, I was sure the message was getting across to him as he sat down at my beckoning.

"The truth is; it's dangerous for me to go out on my own, so I don't talk to very many people. New people like you are interesting." I placed a small tone of depression into my voice, but not too much that it looked like I was fishing for sympathy.

The side of his lip upturned; "So I'm not the first person you've lured out of training?"

I grinned playfully, unfazed by his quick examination as I'd been prepared for it; "You make it sound like I'm about to attack you."

"I don't see how," he responded quickly, his smirk widening; "you're not exactly the brutish type."

I pouted and frowned; "Am I supposed to take that as a complement?"

"I'm merely stating your elegance."

My lips changed back to my well-designed smile; "You are very sweet then."

_

* * *

_

As charmed as my body said it was, my mind was far from corrupted. I could see how she looked at me, and even with my little innocent slip-up she was quick to notice. We were both at the top of our game, and yet she doesn't know how good I am.

_I would not assign myself to such a person without knowing of their capabilities, I knew very well she is beyond any other Team Rocket member. It's not hard around here though…_

"_Do you get lonely sometimes?" She asked me, tilting her head curiously at me. She looked very relaxed to show off her confidence a little more. It did not intimidate me at all; I knew I could find a weakness in her._

"_Sometimes." I replied, a simple in-the-middle answer to give her the answer she wants._

_She frowned; "You're not very talkative are you?"_

"_I only talk when I have something to say." I kept my voice very innocent, but I knew she could see my accusation through my carefully chosen words. _

_I wasn't entirely sure of what she was doing for a brief second, but I suddenly realised she was leaning towards me; "You're wiser than I thought." She whispered, it was obvious she was keeping to her flirting technique. As much as my teenage instincts kicked in, my mature willpower kept me from batting an eyelid._

"_Am I now?"_

_She hummed a yes in reply, still edging closer; "words are meaningless. We don't need to talk."_

_I placed my hand firmly on her shoulder before she could make contact to me, she craned her neck slightly closer to my face; "I'm pretty sure we don't have to do _that _either."_

_She sighed; "I guess you're right."_

_Confusing bitch, she's changing her tactics again._

"_Sorry, I got a little carried away. But can you blame me?" She made a gesture towards me; I assumed flattery was her next idea._

_I decided to play along; "You weren't exactly easy to resist yourself."_

_Flattery worked on her, she blushed uncontrollably and smiled sweetly until it faltered with her self-discipline. _

"_Why resist then?"_

_She has a point._

"_It could be dangerous." Of course she'd see straight through that one, why would I be _here _of all places if I wanted to avoid danger?_

_Naturally, she wouldn't let me know she'd read into my sentence; "Life here is boring without a little dangerous fun." She teased, taking my posture as an invitation to lean closer._

_Before she could sit over me, I hurried to her. I must show I am willing to do this, if I am to get close to her. She lay back on her bed, her delicate, rosy thick lips wrapped around mine as I manoeuvred myself to sit over her without suffocating her. _

_It was pleasant enough and the warmth radiating from her was comfortable, but it was plainly obvious she was trying to be too perfect to fool me, so I just went along with it. _

* * *

When our lips parted, a tiny spark of life sprang into his eyes and I knew I'd found something. I sat up and cupped my hands around his face, resting my forehead on his sweetly and shyly; "don't worry, I find you very interesting."

He smirked; a trait I realised came very naturally to him, he thought very high of himself to feel the need to look down on others.

"You're not going to tell your father, are you?" His voice was monotonous, but there was a hint of genuine concern flecking in his eyes.

I frowned; "Of course not, daddy would get mad at you, I won't let him know. You can't tell anybody, okay?"

He nodded, his lips grazing across mine as he did so. Naturally, Goosebumps rose as shivers went down my spine; my body is made to react in besotted ways to make it seem so real. I have only ever come close to beginning to believe I was in love once before, my body had given me so many signs of it that I almost convinced even myself.

I would never let my emotions get so out of control again, I am not made to love, I am made to deceive. Even with my heart thumping and the blush so hot in my cheeks, I know it is all just instinct to me.

I will be the Dawn of Team Rocket, and the dusk of Galactic.


	3. Chapter Three : Persuasion and Power

Bet you thought you'd never see this again. Well I got a lot of inspiration for it and I'm suddenly off on one again. I have these phases, it's weird...

* * *

Chapter Three – Persuasion and Power.

* * *

_If I were as dim-witted as the majority of my 'peers,' I would have been infatuated by this girl so quickly that I'd be putty in her petite palms. _

_Said girl's petite palms held onto my chest as we kissed once more, her mouth is now something I know fairly well. After a few weeks of being keen to sneak out of training to her, she started to loosen up. _

_You can't keep an act up forever; she's obviously not as strong as people believed. Maybe they were just weak… __

* * *

_

"Dawn." His fist came down on the table with a muted thud, Persian jumped at his side and then glared at me. "It's been three months and you've gotten nowhere, what the hell is going on!?" His voice rose for the first time ever in my presence, I felt so ashamed that my eyes dropped to the floor and my head hung.

I inhaled slowly before I could speak; "I'm so sorry, Father. He's harder to crack than any other person I've met. I can't seem to find any weak point; I've tried all of the areas that have worked before." My eyes watered in disappointment as I looked up at him briefly, though I did not do it on purpose, he softened after seeing that one glance - One of the advantages of my helpless appearance.

"Dawn, I told you he wouldn't be as easy as before." He began, I nodded slowly as he continued; "You need to find a new tactic. The longer he's here, the more information he'll receive and if he's from Galactic he could find out what you are and…"

I gasped, it was true. What if this was the case? I was in a lot of danger if he wanted rid of me to bring down Team Rocket. Father put a hand on my shoulder; I had to tilt my head back to look at his face.

"I have no doubt about your ability to do this, you're a perfect design. I need you to think about how you can do this." He left me and sat back down, Persian coming to my side and pressing its head into my hand. I stroked it absent-mindedly as I concentrated.

This boy is beyond any other grunt; he has been trained to be disciplined in a way that rivals my own. That is a fact I could not deny. Through Galactic or not, he was far too self-controlling to be a natural human. Of course, it couldn't prove he was part of Galactic at all.

So I moved on, what would be enough proof? I had to find out fast if I am to keep him close, for my mind cannot keep my body under control once the feelings and actions move from intentional to instinctual. The simplest idea came to me, and it seemed almost obvious once I thought it; "Father, send us to Team Galactic. You know I have sufficient training on psychoanalysis, I'll find out whether he is through his reaction to the base."

"Perfect." Father grinned, and I felt like the weight had already begun to lift off my shoulders.

_

* * *

_

_I see where this one is going. She's taking me to Galactic base on a mission; it's so obvious I'm surprised she'd stoop this low. They all know to be oblivious, those who know who I am. There are only a select few, and they're all very good and deceiving. She hadn't given me much warning, and I haven't left her side since she told me. This is so I can't get a warning out, not that I'd be so stupid to try and contact them anyway. _

_The car taking us had blacked out windows to block us from the driver, I assumed it would be soundproof too for privacy reasons. _

_The most difficult part of this was that she didn't know exactly where the base was set. Of course, I did. The problem was if I led her straight to it, she'd attack me then and there, I don't know what sort of Pokémon she had, but I couldn't risk battling the Boss's daughter, who was likely to have some of the strongest of Rocket's pokemon. If I obviously went in the opposite direction, she would put two and two together in seconds, she's not stupid, I know that. I wasn't quite sure in how to get around it, but I conveniently spotted a grunt with green hair walking into a building quietly. _

_"Stop the car!" I shouted quickly, and Dawn hit a button on the door which caused the driver to slam on their brakes. _

_"What are you doing?" She hissed, but I dragged her out of the car, she seemed trusting enough to follow me. We spotted the grunt again, and sharp inhale meant she understood and was excited to begin. She grabbed my arm and whispered; "Wait here, I'll try and talk to him first."_

_"If not?" I asked, I could follow her plan if need be, it will be interesting to see how she works on weaker people._

_She smiled; "You take him out, there's a reason I asked for you to come." Ah, of course, she'd mentioned she knew of my Pokémon; clever cover up. _

_She breathed deeply as she strolled into the building; she did not directly look at him, and walked straight past when he was at the reception desk. I didn't understand what she was doing until she stopped by the water fountain and sat down on the ledge. The grunt walked past her, and she stood up in perfect timing to obliviously collide into him. _

_"Oh! I'm ever so sorry!" She chuckled, I could see her eyes fluttering from here she was so conspicuous about it. I rolled my eyes and continued to observe. _

_"It's my fault." He stammered, and that was the moment I realised how physically perfect she was for this. A grunt merely had to look at her and they were at her command, she twisted her hair around her finger to further play on his nerves. _

_She leaned in, and I had to strain to hear her words; "You're a Galactic member?" I could see him stiffen in surprise, wondering how she knew. "No need to be afraid, I was just wondering. I wanted to join myself."_

_"Yes I am, ma'am. Are you sure you want to join?" I nearly laughed in pity for him, he already wanted to protect her from the training he'd been through only recently by looks of him. _

_She sighed; "Yes, but I wouldn't know where to begin. I'm a good trainer, but I want to get better."_

_"Here." He handed her a card; "that's the address to the base I serve at. If you get in, we should get to know each other." His voice spluttered nervously as he tried desperately to chat her up. She grinned beautifully back at him; "I'd like that."_

_Yeah, whatever. Poor guy didn't know who he was actually talking to. He'd fallen for her trap with such stupidity I was ashamed to say he was a Galactic Grunt. _

_She walked back outside and continued to walk past me so we weren't seen together. She climbed into the car and it drove off around the corner to wait and pick me up there. _

_"Well done." I would have been impressed if the grunt hadn't have been so naïve. Of course, she did it with such ease I questioned my analysis of her abilities. Of course, she won't be able to break me._


End file.
